Rainard Jesnik
Rainard Jesnik, or Rain as he is more commonly referred to, serves as Vice-Captain of Sparrow Company. A group of misfits and rejects, Rain quickly fit in with the ragtag team of unique individuals. Having grown up alongside James, the two have always been close friends. When he retired, Rain was poised to lead Sparrow Company. However, newcomer Dietrich Totenkopf was instead named the new captain, much to Rain's relief. Personal Details Physical Description Family Personality A talkative, playful extrovert, Rain has always had the reputation of being the jolly giant. He is a lighthearted individual, and is always joking around. Despite his somewhat childish nature, Rain has always had a pure heart and truly cares for others and their well-being. He is thoughtful, and kind. Rain is a bit rugged, and tough. He is a risk taker, and doesn't waste time hesitating or calculating the odds. Rain in a compassionate individual, taking on causes and fighting for what he believes in. He is quick to stand up in defense of others. Though he may seem somewhat lackadaisical when it comes to his work ethic, Rain is a dedicated individual and always handles any task that is given to him. While he is perfectly capable of serving his company as their Vice-Captain, Rain is uncertain if he could ever handle the stress and responsibility of ever serving as Captain. Backstory For Rain, the members of Sparrow Company are more like his family than coworkers. Seen as a pariah among the rest of the Jesnik clan, Rain never quite fit in with his own family. He was always the odd one, the black sheep among his older brothers. Where most jötun’s are naturally docile and even-tempered, Rain has always been more outspoken and boisterous than his kin. Even as a young boy, his family knew he was different. A natural rebel, Rain was always looking for ways to vex his parents. As a boy, Rain spent most of his free time alongside his best friend, James Tide. They would spend countless hours adventuring around the local parks, and getting into boyish mischief. The two were nearly inseparable, as Rain much preferred to spend his time at the Tide residence than his own. James was always looking to follow in his father’s footsteps, and lead a company of Exorcists himself. Always the supportive friend, Rain did everything he could to help make James’ aspirations come true. They enlisted into the Exorcists together, and served in the same company. When James was raised to captain, he was quick to name Rain as his Vice-Captain. Serving the Exorcists was never the future Rain’s parents had envisioned for him. Though, it was not all surprising, considering his penchant for subverting the plans they had for him. The Jesnik family owns and operates many of the aquaponics facilities in Median, and had expected Rain to manage one or several of these operations. Of course, he has made it clear on a number of occasions that he has no interest in joining the family business. For nearly a decade, Rain served alongside James as his Vice-Captain. He watched as the Exorcists would come and go, as Sparrow Company was notorious for being a group of misfits and rejects from other companies. They were oftentimes sent on menial–or otherwise insignificant–missions, their tasks merely meant to justify their lofty paychecks, and ensure that they weren’t just lounging around headquarters all the time. During his time with Sparrow Company, Rain became acquainted with Vanessa Wiles, whom he discovered was distantly connected to his family. After the murder of her parents at the hands of a demon, Rain stepped in to act as her brother’s guardian, as Kenzie was only fourteen at the time, with Vanessa only being twenty. Both Vanessa and Kenzie would become the closest thing he’s ever had to a family. At least, one that felt closer to his idea of what a family should be. In August of the year 2287, a newcomer joined Sparrow Company. While the others were left uninformed at the time, James announced to Rain that he would be retiring soon. He was eager to spend the rest of his time alongside his wife and family. Sad to see his friend leaving, Rain was otherwise understanding. James went on to explain that the newcomer, a vampire named Dietrich Totenkopf, would be taking over as captain. Having no desire to hold the role of leader for himself, Rain was perfectly accepting of Dietrich as the new Captain. The others, however, would learn after a year that Dietrich would be taking over after James retired. Vanessa was perhaps the most upset, as she thought it was unfair to give the title of captain to someone who was effectively an outsider. Rain did his best to try and placate Vanessa, but it was clear she was done with the Exorcists. She departed, along with the other members of Sparrow Company. Although he was still attending the academy, Rain suggested they recruit Kenzie, seeing as how Sparrow Company was useless without a caster. After convincing Kenzie to join, both him and Rain combined forces and went after Vanessa’s ex-girlfriend, Richelle, to round out the rest of the company. Rain hasn’t spoken to his immediate family in years. He hasn’t bothered phoning them, and they haven’t tried to do the same. For nearly three decades, Rain has dedicated his life to serving with the Exorcists. Despite seeming to live and breathe demon hunting, Rain has a life outside of Sparrow Company. In his youth, Rain would frequent the variety of bars and clubs located in Median. Although his clubbing days are far behind him, he makes an effort to visit Horace at his nightclub whenever he gets the opportunity. Of course, he usually ends up at the bar when Horace inevitably turns him away due to being swamped with paperwork. When he isn’t messing around with Horace, Rain is usually keeping tabs on Kenzie and Cole. While he isn’t nearly as adverse to the idea of them being together as Vanessa is, Rain still sees himself as Kenzie’s guardian. He oftentimes acts as their chaperon, and makes sure Cole behaves himself when he’s out with Kenzie. Aside from that, Rain can also be found hanging out with Unari, having grown quite fond of her and her crazy antics. Abilities Other Information Category:Exorcists Category:Characters